Sharing
by Ange Noir
Summary: Jiroh wants something that Atobe has. Atobe refuses to give up or share. Now it's up to Jiroh to change his mind using all the antics at his disposal. AtobeKabajiJiroh fic. Chap 6 up!
1. Atobe and Sharing

**Ange**: I could have waited until I finished and made this a nice oneshot but I'm lazy and I need more completed multi-chapter stories anyways. I'm so glad that I'm actually imaginative enough to make an actual threesome my inuikairenji was a big flop. And this is for my reviewer who wanted the Jiroh, Atobe 'fight'. You know who you are xD

**Disclaimer**: First and last for this story because I'm too lazy like always

* * *

Sharing

Round One: Atobe and Sharing

* * *

Atobe hated sharing.

-

If the world was meant for sharing then there would be no such things as tie-breakers. Everyone would either be all winners or losers and will be happy to split half of everything they own. But the truth is the world isn't made to operate like that. Sharing is something people teach little kids so that they could learn how to 'get along with others'. But Atobe being a natural socialite had neither need nor use for sharing.

-

And nothing will ever change that.

-

His distaste in sharing didn't only lay within the tennis courts however. Atobe was rudely reminded of that as he stared at the one thing or rather the one _person _he honestly thought he wouldn't be threatened to share. He watched as a perky Jiroh bounced around Kabaji in desperate attempts to get his attention. The emotionless boy however wasn't paying him any mind as his face remained blank and his eyes distant. These sorts of things have been happening for awhile now and at first Atobe didn't look too closely into it, confident that Jirou would give up his pursuit of Kabaji in his own time.

-

Who knew that he would be so…persistent?

-

Tired of Jiroh's actions, Atobe decided to end it for the day. "Come Kabaji," Atobe called out to his childhood friend whose eyes immediately alighted on him, so in tuned to his voice, "our ride is here."

-

"Usu," the stoic boy uttered quickly sidestepping Jiroh and following his tennis captain.

-

Atobe laughed quietly to himself as he listened to the steady footfalls of Kabaji.

-

Round one goes to Ore-sama it seems.

* * *

A/N: But wait! There's more…


	2. Let's Play Pretend!

**Ange:** Read on!

* * *

Sharing

Round Two: Let's Play Pretend

* * *

It was time for tennis practice now and Jiroh was nowhere to be found. That was nothing new of course. He's probably dozing around somewhere on the school grounds. Atobe sent Kabaji to look for him and that was awhile ago. Maybe he should join in on the search? Before he could make up his mind about it he spotted Kabaji with Jirou draped over his arms.

-

Finally, he thought. It wouldn't do for the captain to show up late for practice but he couldn't arrive without Kabaji. It's just something that could not be done.

-

"Hurry Kabaji," Atobe called out, "I don't want to be late."

-

Atobe was about to turn and leave but then he saw it. He saw the faint smile of a boy who clearly wasn't sleeping. He also saw eyes quickly shut to feign sleep once more. Moving closer to Jiroh he peered at his face intently, waiting for him to give something away. Atobe was patient so he knew it would only be a matter of time. And sure enough there it was the faint twitching of his nose and the subtle quickening of his breath.

-

So this is how he wants to play it.

-

Pretending his didn't notice anything Atobe resumed walking to practice but before Kabaji could follow him he ordered offhandedly to the bulky boy, "Oh and Kabaji drop Jiroh. I don't want you to dirty your hands with useless garbage."

-

"Usu," said Kabaji letting Jiroh awkwardly fall to the ground.

-

As Jiroh massaged his sore body Atobe laughed outright and left him, "Jiroh, you might want to clean up your acting before you try that again," Atobe threw out to the slightly injured boy. "Oh and try not to be late for practice. I won't go easy on you if you do."

-

Jiroh just glared at Atobe's receding form as he took his prize away from him yet again.

-

"Next time," he promised to himself. "Next time for sure."

* * *

A/N: Not done yet!


	3. The Real Impostor

**Ange:** Yay threesomes!

* * *

Sharing

Round Three: The Real Impostor

* * *

A determined tennis regular studied himself in the full length mirror in the boy's bathroom trying to school his face into the right expression.

-

"Ne, Kabaji," he said to his reflection. He frowned at the result. "No, no, no," he muttered, "that's not how it goes. Let's see…oh I know!" He straightened up his posture and deepened his voice some more, "Ne, Kabaji." Perfect! He wouldn't know what hit him.

-

"Ore-sama is pleased."

* * *

-

He spotted Kabaji just as he left the tennis locker rooms after practice was over.

-

"Ahn, Ore-sama has finally found you, ne Kabaji," He said walking up to the much bigger boy. "Come Kabaji, let's walk to the game arcade. Ore-sama is in need of entertainment."

-

Kabaji stared at him for a long moment. He was much shorter than normal today. His hair looked unkempt and could even be mistaken for a mop. But nobody else talked like Atobe that he knew so it had to be him. He'll just ignore the fact that his mole was on the wrong side of his face as well.

-

The smaller boy fidgeted as the silence stretched on. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina," he added dramatically while posing for effect.

-

"Usu," said Kabaji walking over to the commanding boy who gave a sigh of relief. It worked!

-

"What are you doing Kabaji," someone said walking up to them. "And Jiroh what is that ridiculous getup you're in? Surely you are not picking fun at Ore-sama?"

-

Kabaji glanced behind him. It was another Atobe? Looking between the two doubles he saw instantly where the other one went wrong. How could he have doubted himself?

-

"Come Kabaji," the real Atobe said to him, "Ore-sama requires your assistance in cleaning up the classroom."

-

Kabaji nodded and left the impostor behind, following Atobe back into the school.

-

Drats, Jiroh thought to himself as he rubbed off the mole on his cheek and tossed the mop end he used as a wig from his head.

-

He won this round again too.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Stay tuned for the rest!


	4. Shadow of a Shadow

**Ange**: Jirou's troubles continue…

* * *

Sharing

Round Four: Shadow of a Shadow

* * *

Atobe now had a shadow following him and it wasn't Kabaji. Atobe sighed yet again as he caught Jiroh tagging after him and Kabaji.

-

Jiroh was there when he had lunch in the afternoon.

-

Jiroh was there when he stayed after for tutoring.

-

Jiroh was even there when he left for home in the evening.

-

To put it simply…Jiroh was _always_ there.

-

Atobe wondered how long it'll be before he started following him into the bathroom. He just hopes it'll never have to come down to that.

-

But knowing Jiroh you can never be sure.

-

Atobe commended his efforts even though they inconvenienced him. His determination was one of the unknown things about the boy that few people realized. It was for that reason that he was a Hyoutei tennis regular after all. Even so there should be a limit to his antics.

-

Atobe still couldn't understand him though. Of all the things Atobe had at his disposal he wanted _Kabaji_? He wasn't saying that the bulky tennis player was undesirable or anything but he certainly isn't something that you would give a second glance at.

-

Unless you wanted to study the oddity that he truly is of course.

-

Though Jiroh was an oddball himself so maybe they suit each other. Even so Atobe wouldn't give Kabaji up. It's not only because he detested sharing but also because Jiroh was trying so desperately (and miserably failing at that) to obtain him.

-

He unknowingly provides some amusement for Ore-sama so how could he give that up by surrendering to the boy's pursuits?

-

"Tell me Jiroh," Atobe asked him on their way to lunch. "Why are you doing this?"

-

"Well since I couldn't take Kabaji away from you," he explained from his perch on Kabaji's broad shoulders, "I decided to share him with you and the only way to do that is to be around you as much as possible."

-

Atobe laughed. What a roundabout way of thinking. "**You** share Kabaji with **me,**" he asked stunned. "First of all Kabaji was never yours to share. And second Ore-sama doesn't share."

-

Jiroh only smiled before biting into the meat bun that he bought from the cafeteria as he slid down the length of his ride's body, "Well then you're going to have to start learning captain."

* * *

A/N: I tried making it longer I really did but that wasn't possible. At least I'm updating faster so aren't I awesome?


	5. Kabaji Decides

**Ange: **And finally…the next chapter!

* * *

Sharing

Round Five: Kabaji Decides

* * *

Jiroh was spending that night at his place for the weekend. Of course Atobe didn't realize this until the day of and against his objections as well. It seemed that Jiroh found out that Kabaji would be staying at his place during the weekend since he parents were out of town. And so he decided to invite himself over as well to 'get to know each other better'.

-

Atobe had never met an odder person.

-

Jiroh rode with Atobe and Kabaji as soon as practice let out. He exclaimed at Atobe's grand mansion even though he and the rest of the team have been here on occasions.

-

"This is so awesome Atobe," Jiroh exclaimed marveling over the posh interior.

-

"Hmm well I suppose it is," Atobe agreed leading Jiroh and Kabaji further into his home.

-

"It's a good thing I slept as much as I could during classes today. That way I won't miss a moment of all the fun we'll be having."

-

Atobe shook his head in wonder at Jiroh. This weekend would be interesting at the very least.

-

"Hmm well Jiroh want do you want to do first," Atobe asked deciding to ignore Jirou's odd remarks.

-

"Well…um," Jiroh pondered, "I don't know. Oh why don't we let Kabaji decide?"

-

Atobe was stunned into silence. While Kabaji may be one of his dearest friends, he wasn't a talkative person so having him decide their plans for the weekend is a bit…peculiar.

-

But Jiroh is known for being unusual himself so he really shouldn't be surprised.

-

Atobe turned away from Jiroh's expectant face to speak to Kabaji. "So Kabaji," he started awkwardly unfamiliar to these types of situations…with him at least, "Jiroh and Ore-sama would like to know what you would want to do for this weekend."

-

Silence. Just as expected.

-

Atobe turned back to Jiroh to admit his failure only to find out the boy was fixated on Kabaji waiting for an answer he would never receive. Atobe turned back as well even though this was pointless. Yet for some reason he couldn't say no to Jiroh.

-

Strange indeed.

-

And so Jiroh looked at Kabaji.

-

Atobe looked at Kabaji.

-

And Kabaji looked between the both of them unsure of how to answer.

-

This is getting us nowhere, Atobe thought to himself. "Ahem," Atobe interrupted to bring Kabaji's attention solely to him. "Ne, Kabaji," he finished up with his trademark question.

-

"Usu."

-

"Well if you insist…"

-

"Eh!" Jiroh jumped in. "What did he say? What did he say?"

-

"He wants me to give you a tour of my house," Atobe said trying to keep a straight face. There's no way that he would believe—

-

"Wow that's just like Kabaji! It's so awesome that you can understand him so well."

-

Atobe shook his head in disbelief. And these were suppose to be the gems of Hyoutei…

-

"Well come along then," Atobe said slipping once again into his princely role. "You shouldn't keep your host waiting."

-

And so Atobe started the tour with Kabaji solemnly following and Jiroh chirping about around him.

-

This weekend would be one to remember.

-

Whether that's a good or bad thing he had yet to decide.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but it's longish compared to the other's at least. Another thing, I change the filter from KabaJiroh to AtobeJiroh. Only because the latter seems to have more of an interaction even though KabaJiroh sounds better. They share part of their names which each other after all! I have this habbit now of spelling Jiroh as Jirou for some reason. His name looks nice either way maybe Jirou is the evvil twin of Jiroh or something.


	6. About a Boy

**A/N:** This turned out really different from the previous chapters. It's been so long so that might be the reason. I guess there just comes a time during every humour driven fic that it turns serious. This is that time I suppose. That or it just may have been so long that I lost my funny bone. If you happen to have an extra please donate to the Ange Fund today!

* * *

Sharing

Round Six: About a Boy

* * *

Atobe was stuck at that stage of being so sleepy he felt wide awake yet if he closed his eyes for a moment he'll be out for hours. It was all thanks to his two companions for the night though. Somehow they ended up doing everything one is suppose to do at a sleepover. Each time he tried to refuse yet another request of Jiroh's that hopeful expression on his face made him do otherwise. And so they ended staying up to the late hours of the morning. When Jiroh felt that it was the right time to go to sleep during a sleepover, well over midnight by then, he refused sleeping in the guest rooms he had set up for them.

-

"At sleepovers we're suppose to sleep in the same room Atobe," he informed him, "Even Kabaji knows that."

-

Atobe looked over at Kabaji whose eyes struggled to stay open from sleep deprivation. It ended up being that they all decided to sleep in his room and on his bed. It was only because he had the biggest western bed in the house. Atobe looked on in envy at his two teammates fast asleep, Kabaji's faint snores bouncing off the walls in his room. Of course they could fall asleep easy unlike him who has to suffer from this sudden bout of insomnia

-

Atobe's life revolves around a schedule. Any sudden deviation from it throws him off track completely. The proof lies in his usual sleep schedule being disregarded leaving him to be still awake as such a weird hour. Atobe tried everything from counting sheep to thinking peaceful thoughts.

-

Nothing worked.

-

He winced as Jiroh kicked his legs yet again. It turns out that he's an active sleeper. Just a moment ago he was sleeping with half his body dangling off the bed. Now he somehow managed to snuggle up to his arm which has long since fallen asleep with his whole body facing Kabaji.

-

Atobe narrowed his eyes in contemplation as he studied Jiroh's sleeping form.

-

"Just what is it about him that attracts you so?" he pondered aloud.

-

Jiroh sat up blinking sleep from his eyes. Was he feigning sleep all along or did Atobe just inadvertently wake him up?

-

"It isn't Kabaji that attracts me," he answered his voice groggy from sleep, "it's you Atobe."

-

Jiroh's voice tugged on his heart strings. Did he hear correctly? That makes no sense and he said as much to the bleary boy who wouldn't stop gazing at him with those captivating foggy eyes of his.

-

"No matter what I did you never paid me any special attention," Jiroh replied, "so the only way I could think of is try to use Kabaji to get to you. I don't care if that mean because that's how much you mean to me Atobe…"

-

"That's how much I love you. "

-

Atobe shocked into silence at Jiroh's declaration could only stare at the now fidgeting boy trying to get his thoughts into order. How could he be so clueless?

-

Jiroh yawned hugely before laying back down, boldly snuggling up against the still silent Atobe.

-

"Well sweet dreams Atobe," he said softly before instantly falling back into a deep sleep, "we still have the whole weekend ahead of us."

-

But Atobe couldn't dream, sweet or otherwise. How could he now that he had this new bit of information to keep him up. It was hours until his mind settled down enough for him to finally catch up on his sleeping and throughout his dozing questions flittered through his dreams.

-

Concerning questions still gone unanswered.

-

About a boy still fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** wow plot twist. It came suddenly. While KabaJi was a nice pairing and all (at least to me) I'm suddenly in the mood for some AtobeJiroh. Feel free to convince me otherwise or tell me what kinda pairing you would like. I'm still flip-flopping between the two. Please to all who still read this look forward to the next chapter that hopefully shouldn't be as delayed as this one is. Since November is Novel Writing Month I decided I'll just try to update more. We'll just see how that goes though.


End file.
